


Lost and Found

by Mimi (Mimi_Wontaek)



Category: VIXX
Genre: Ambiguous Relationships, Gen, POV Female Character, POV Second Person, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-11
Updated: 2019-02-11
Packaged: 2019-10-26 01:51:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17736752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mimi_Wontaek/pseuds/Mimi
Summary: Your dog went for walk, only you weren't with her.Request from tumblr





	Lost and Found

“Choco!!” Jaehwan’s ears perked up at your familiar voice. He stepped out of his apartment and you immediately ran straight into him knocking you both to the ground. “Oof!”  
“Ah, Y/N!” He attempted to get back up immediately so he could help you up, but you almost knocked him straight back down as you jumped into his arms.  
“Jaehwan-oppa!! Choco!! Choco is missing!!” you wailed into his chest. He gasped loudly hugging you close,  
“Oh no, when did she go missing? Where did you last see her?” he was just as frantic as you were, he knew how much Choco meant to you, how she’d been there for you since you could remember. You barely managed to sputter out any actual words between sobs as he led you into his apartment and sat you down. He was somehow able to make out some of what came out of your mouth, as he handed you a tissue and a glass of water you managed to stop sobbing.  
“She was behind me in the courtyard and then she was gone!” Jaehwan rubbed soothing circles over your back as you refrained from bursting into tears again.  
“Do you want me to help you search?” he asked softly, gently brushing his hand over your cheek; his expression earnest. You sniffled and nodded as he held out his hand for you to take, gently pulling you up from the chair and leading you outside.

Hours went by and there was still no sign of Choco. You returned to your apartment complex as the sun began to set, falling to your knees in defeat.   
“Y/N?” Jaehwan crouched beside you, calling you sweetly, his hand warm on your head. You hands covered your face as you cried, shaking your head slightly. “Y/N, please look at me.” you hesitated, but ultimately gave in as you could hear his pout. You let your hands fall onto your knees and looked up at him, a small smile formed on his face. “Come here.” He held his arms out and pulled you into the warmest, most comforting hug you’d ever received. He rocked you slightly, the embrace just the right tightness to feel safe and not constricted. You felt him tense up and his grip loosened.   
“J-Jaehwan-oppa?” he looked at you and suddenly a grin brightened his face,  
“Do you hear that?” he asked, tilting his head slightly. You definitely heard something, but you couldn’t make out what it was.  
“Wh-what is it?” you sniffled as Jaehwan pulled you along by your hand.  
“Listen.” he said, holding a finger to his lips as he continued to pull you along. Faintly you could hear what sounded like barking.  
“Ch-Choco!?” he grinned as you excitedly picked up your pace, pulling him along instead. “Choco!” the barking got louder and you soon saw your precious friend bounding toward you. “Choco!!” Jaewhan let go of your hand and you crouched allowing your sweet dog to jump into your waiting arms, knocking you back. Jaehwan knew what was coming so he’d made sure you wouldn’t fall back straight onto the concrete. She licked at your face lovingly, snuggling into your neck. Jaehwan just watched with a delighted smile on his face, filled with happiness as you all but exuded pure joy.

**Author's Note:**

> Idk if I should put the notes at the beginning or nah?  
> "Can I request a scenario with VIXX’s KEN please~? The reader has lost her dog that has grown up with her and he is trying to comfort her with lots of cuddles and fluff" this was the request in case you were curious.  
> Please do pop over to my friend's and I's kpop tumblr if you want to request something, she writes a lot of bts stuff, I'm only really doing VIXX at the moment but I might open Monsta x requests...  
> -Mimi


End file.
